How Much I Love You
by Tihan114
Summary: Set during the preparation for the Androids. Chichi is tired the the their daily routine and desires some much needed family time and of course Goku's attention but will she get what she is looking for?
1. You're Never Here!

Hey guys this was a request from XOXOserenityXOXO. This stars my number one dbz family, the son family (obviously). But yeah, that's all I'll tell you. Happy Readings…

Disclaimer: Okay don't freak out at me. You know I own nothing. Akira Toriyama owns it all. I don't even own the idea of this story, not that that belongs to Toriyama, just the document itself.

* * *

(6 Months after Trunks Arrived to Tell Goku about the Androids)

Chichi stood at the sink, cleaning the dishes from tonight. Cleaning up after saiyans was a lot of work. But by now she's used to it. It took a few years but it she managed. She couldn't help but fix her eyes to the window that was by her. She would so much rather be outside. Summer nights were the best. The pink and orange streaks in the sky, the crisp grass, and the nice breeze were soothing. But she knew she couldn't and she hadn't. Chichi couldn't remember the last time she'd been able to take a walk, and just get the chance to enjoy her surroundings. She had her boys to take care of, Goku and Gohan. Thankfully now Gohan was studying.

This brought slight happiness to her mind. It was hard for her to deal with everything. These so called androids are coming in two and a half years and it was making her son fall more behind on his studies then he was to begin with. All this training from sunrise to sunset was the culprit. Gohan needed to study, he needs an education, not to walk around trying to be an adult and save the world. He is a child. Her son is a child. He should be home, not training with Goku and _him._

Piccolo, the monster whom she still didn't trust. He kills Goku (though because of Raditz), he kidnaps her son, makes him grow up faster than a boy his age should, and now uses Gohan's precious study time for training. And something maybe even worse, her time with her family.

Now that's not all his fault, Goku was just as easy to blame for that. This makes her even more frustrated. He's barely even around! He gets up, he eats her food, goes to train, maybe comes back for lunch, goes back to train, and then arrives late for dinner, all stinky and sweaty.

"It's not fair," she mutters so quiet it's barely audible. Subconsciously, she began to clean vigorously, her frustration getting the best of her. Her husband, who sat at the dinner table, patting his full belly, didn't seem to notice.

"Ah, that was great! It really hit the spot. Thanks Chichi," Goku said looking at his wife. Her back was to him, as she was still doing dishes. He waited for the reply that never came.

"Uh, Chi?"

Chichi was too lost in thought to even hear him. All the bad memories over the past 3 years were getting to her, memories of when Goku and Gohan were either dead or kidnapped, or lost in outer space. These events had left her alone and she was tired of it. She nearly jumped out of her skin and dropped the dish when she felt two strong hands grab hold of her shoulders.

"Goku, you scared me!" Chichi exclaimed. She put the dish down in the sink and looked back at her husband.

"Sorry, but are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" She eyed her husband suspiciously, secretly hoping that he would figure it out.

"I said thanks for dinner and you ignored me. But you seemed distant. So tell me, what's on your mind?"

"Can you really not tell?" Chichi asked.

Goku looked at his wife, he pondered for a bit into space then back at her.

Chichi sighed. Clearly he had no idea what was wrong.

"Please Chi?"

"Fine," she said a little annoyed that he couldn't figure it out. "Goku how long have you been gone?"

"I don't know maybe a year, year and a half, maybe."

"Yes Goku you have been gone for a year and a half. And the time before that, when you died how long were you gone for?"

"One year. But Chichi, what-"

"Goku you have been gone for so long!"

"I know-"

"No you don't know!" Chichi cut him off. Her temper was getting the best of her. "I have waited so long for you to come back, Goku. I've tried so hard to bear with you. I heard you'd be gone a year so you could train for the saiyans, I said okay as long as it never happens again, then the next time I see you, you're all broken and bruised. You then find out about some space tyrant and you run off to go save the Namekians. For that, I thought, well, he'll be back soon. Then I find out that you're not coming back to earth for the reason being that you can learn some new techniques?" Sadness was evident in her voice at that last statement but the anger was overpowering still. "Now you're back and you're still training. Now you're back I can't spend any time with you because you're never even here!"

"Chichi I-"

"Why am I always last on your list Goku? Why can't I be first? Just for once? Do you not love me anymore?" She doubted it but she needed his reassurance. She hadn't heard it in a while. That thought alone is what made her burst into tears as she was pulled into her Goku's arms.

She sobbed into his chest, soaking his top. But to Goku, it didn't seem to matter. He rubbed tiny circles on her back and hugged her tighter before speaking.

"Aw Chichi, I'm sorry to hurt you like this. I never planned for any of this to happen. It's just we have to prepare for these androids. From what Trunks says, so far we don't stand a chance against them. The world is doomed without us. Don't you understand?"

Chichi looked up at her husband. A part of her did understand. She just didn't like it. "I just wish I could spend some time with you and our son. Do you think you'd be able to spare one weekend together? Just the three of us."

Goku smiled warmly at his wife. "Sure, I think we're long overdue for it."

Chichi weakly smiled at her husband. The couple embraced one more time, each spouse taking in one another's scent before Chichi went back to cleaning the dishes.

* * *

"Goodnight son."

"Goodnight sweetie."

Each parent planted a kiss on their son's forehead.

"Goodnight mom, goodnight daddy." Gohan turned to his side and shut his eyes but not before smiling at a glimpse of his parents. Goku's arm was around Chichi's waist as they walked side by side to their own room.

The couple changed for bed upon arriving in their room, Goku in his boxers and Chichi in her nightgown. Goku leaned against the headboard as he waited for Chichi to finish. When she finished, she climbed into bed also. Goku watched her do so.

"What?" She asked when she felt his eyes on her.

"Nothing"

She rolled her eyes and snuggled into him.

"Hey Chichi,"

"Yes Goku?"

"I love you."

Chichi felt her heart melt. Oh how she longed to hear it from him again. She looked up and saw his eyes as they locked on hers. She could see the love within his eyes.

"I love you too Goku."

Then there was a passionate kiss. Not too much, a little more than a goodnight kiss but less than an 'I want you now' kiss.

"Goodnight Chi."

"Goodnight Goku."

With that they fell asleep into each other's arms.

Finally wrote this, been meaning to for a while. So yeah, I'll try to update, maybe Saturday. Please review, it means a ton. Btws this story is not done. Two more chapters, yeah!

Adios Amigos!


	2. It All Begins

I'm alive! Hey guys and girls, what's up? What's happening? So it's been awhile. 14 weeks and 1 day and for those of you who aren't good at math it's been 99 days. And here's why. You see in February I had to start studying for Finals in March. Then the new trimester started and I had two honors classes which were very time consuming and I got sick a few times and I share a laptop with my siblings and and and… Anyways it's summer now and I'll be getting my own laptop this summer.

Disclaimer: So guess who owns Dragonball Z Now! Not Me! *Shakes head*

Who remembers what happened last time? Probably a small percentage of us. I don't even remember.

(Last Time)

"I love you."

Chichi felt her heart melt. Oh how she longed to hear it from him again. She looked up and saw his eyes as they locked on hers. She could see the love within his eyes.

"I love you too Goku."

Then there was a passionate kiss. Not too much, a little more than a goodnight kiss but less than an 'I want you now' kiss.

"Goodnight Chi."

"Goodnight Goku."

With that they fell asleep into each other's arms.

(Continuation)

It was Friday morning when Chichi awoke. Her husband was snoring softly beside her. She chuckled quietly as she slowly rose from the bed. Too much movement might wake her big lug. She made her way to the bathroom to freshen up before she got started on breakfast.

After a very warm yet pleasant shower, Chichi continued her daily routine. She slipped into her purple uniform with pink sleeves and pants. She then tied her hair into a fixed bun allowing a few locks to drape down the sides of her face. Chichi headed down the corridor to the kitchen and began cooking.

She knew it wouldn't take long before the smell awoke her husband and son. Nothing would keep either of saiyan from their food, especially not her Goku. She gave it about five minutes tops. She chuckled at the thought.

She was so ecstatic for this weekend. Finally she was getting that well deserved family time. It'd been 2 ½ years for crying out loud!

About a minute later, her prediction came true. Goku popped into the kitchen via Instant Transmission.

"Good morning Goku," said Chichi.

"Morning Chi," said Goku wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Goku, stop," she said though she secretly wished he didn't. "I've got to finish breakfast. You want to eat don't you?"

Goku smirked at her and kept his grip. "C'mon Chichi, you enjoy it."

"Yes Goku I do. I really really do. But I have to finish and Gohan can walk in at any minute."

As if on cue their son walked sleepily into the kitchen rubbing his eyes and grabbing a seat. Goku immediately let go of his wife and shifted his eyes to his son.

"Morning son," said Goku.

"Morning dad," Gohan responded. "I can't wait for training today. I know I can do better. I know I can."

Chichi scowled at her son's enthusiasm for training. Why did she even say yes to training in the first place? Stupid androids…

Goku feeling Chichi's frustration was quick to answer their son. "Actually Gohan we aren't going to train today or for the rest of the weekend for that matter."

"What?" Gohan blinked up at his father in confusion. "Why not?"

"Well son, your mother and I think that it'd be best to have a small little vacation, dedicated to just family time."

"But dad this is so out of the blue. I mean we need all the time we can get to beat those androids. We haven't even been training for that long. Just why now? Why not when we're stronger and we can afford to take a break?"

"Gohan listen to your father," Chichi finally spoke up. Gohan looked at her in surprise. "We are going to take a small vacation. No training, no thinking about monsters, no fighting. A simple 3 day vacation is all I'm asking." That last part she tried to say peacefully but it was hard when your only son dreams of doing something you hate.

Goku put a hand on his son's head and ruffle his hair. "Besides your muscles need to take a breather. The three of us are just going to relax. Okay son?"

Gohan smiled at his father. "Okay dad."

"That's my son," Goku said grabbing a seat next to Gohan.

"Gohan," Chichi said. Gohan turned to her. "Yeah mom"

"Don't think that just because we're on this little vacation that you don't have to study because you do."

"But mom," Gohan pouted at his mother.

"No buts young man, you need to study."

"It'll be just before you go to bed Gohan," Goku chimed in. "That's not so bad is it? Right Chichi?

"Alright fine, just before bed."

"Yeah," Gohan said happily.

Chichi finished breakfast and brought food over to the table. The three began to dig in to breakfast.

* * *

(Later)

"Say Chichi," Goku said as he watched his wife do the dishes. They'd finished breakfast and Gohan had gone upstairs to study.

"What is it Goku?" Chichi asked turning away from the dishes looking at him.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"A walk?"

"Yeah we could just take a walk around the forest. We haven't done it in a while."

"Um sure but I have to finish these dishes."

"Oh C'mon Chichi we're on vacation. Do them later."

Chichi hesitated before answering. "Well I guess you're right." She smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

(Later again...)

The three walked through the forest. Chichi gave Gohan a study break since he would be doing it later anyways.

"Hey look," said Gohan. "It's Icarus!"

"Yeah, it is," said Goku.

"Can I go play with him? Please mom, please." Gohan begged.

"Well alright just don't bring him back home with us again."

"Yes, thank you mom," Gohan said as he flew toward his dinosaur friend.

"Don't go too far," Chichi yelled.

"Okay," he yelled back.

Chichi sighed. She didn't like it but it made her son happy.

"What's wrong Chi?"

"Nothing just thinking."

The couple now walked through the forest holding hands enjoying the scenery so close to their home.

"It's so beautiful," said Chichi.

"I know, I used to love these forests when I was a kid living with Grandpa," Goku responded.

"I remember walking in here with you when we took Gohan in that carriage."

Goku laughed at the memory. "Yeah it was a day just like today. I remember it like it was yesterday."

-Flashback-

"_Ah this has always been my favorite part of the woods," said Chichi._

"_I think Gohan likes it too," said Goku looking at the giggling child._

_Chichi laughed, "I guess so."_

"_Everything's so lush out here in the spring," said Goku._

_Suddenly Chichi stopped. "Oh wow look. They're beautiful." She was looking at the field of flowers. "What a smell. It's heavenly Goku. Isn't it?_

"_It sure is," her husband responded._

"_Oh hey guys look, up there, in the tree. A mommy and a daddy and a baby, just like in our family."_

"_Aw how cute."_

_Goku stretched his hand to block eyes from the sun, letting go of Gohan's carriage._

"_Hey what do you think Gohan?" Chichi asked. "Hmm…"_

_Chichi gasped and her eyes widened as she realized her son was rolling downhill away from them. "Goku there goes our son!"_

_Gohan's wails were heard from a mile away. Both Goku and Chichi chased after their son. "Goku do something!"_

"_GOHAN!" Both parents shouted to their son. His hat fell off from the wind caused by the speed of the carriage. Luckily Chichi caught it._

"_Oh No," said Goku. "He's heading for that ravine."_

_Thankfully he didn't fall in but then he was headed straight for the tree._

"_Gohan!" Chichi shouted again. "Goku, he's gonna smash into that tree. You've got to stop him._

_Goku leaped in attempt to stop Gohan but landed too far past the tree. "Gohan!" The carriage hit the tree and broke._

_Then it was all so fast. But somehow Gohan smashed through the tree and landed safely in Goku's arms. Chichi had finally caught up to Goku. "Gohan!" Is he alright?" She grabbed her son from Goku's arms. "Oh my goodness Gohan." She cuddled with her son holding on to him trying to calm him when she realized he wasn't crying. "Hmm…What's wrong with him? He's not even scared," she said as she looked at the happy child in her arms. "He's totally fine."_

_She sat down and sighed in relief. "That was awful. And you just think it was just a big amusement park ride don't you." Gohan giggled in response. "Well you're lucky you're dad saved you."_

"_Uh not me…"_

"_Your daddy's not taking any credit is he? Oh course this whole thing is your fault. You shouldn't. You should never have taken your hand off that baby carriage. You can be so irresponsible Goku."_

"_Yup, you're right."_

"_Why is it so hard to stay mad at you? Your dad's too much isn't he Gohan? I swear."_

-End Flashback-

"We haven't taken a walk with just the two of us since before Gohan was born," said Chichi.

"I know. It's been so many years," Goku said. "About 8 years."

"Yeah, but this is nice. I like taking long walks with you Goku. It's peaceful and relaxing."

"Well I should hope so, it's a vacation," Goku said jokingly.

Chichi laughed lightly. "We should do this more often. And I know, I know you have to train but maybe at the end of the night when you're done training we could do this again."

Goku stopped walking and turned to his wife. "I would love that." He pecks her on the lips real quick before they continue their walk.

"Hey look up there," said Chichi. Someone's coming."

Goku looked up and noticed Krillan and Yamcha flying towards them. "Hey you guys. What're you doing here?"

"Hey Goku," said Yamcha.

"We were just looking for you. We went to your house but you weren't there. We ran into Gohan who said you were somewhere in the woods an now here we are," explained Krillan.

"Well here I am. What'cha need?"

"We were wondering if you want to spar with us. We haven't seen you in months…"

Goku looked at Chichi. Her face saddened as she thought he was asking for permission.

"Sorry you guys but-" Goku started but was cut off.

"C'mon Goku, for old time's sake." Krillan asked.

"You guys I really can't-"

"What happened Goku? You usually never pass up an opportunity to spar. What's so important that you can't come along with us?" Yamcha asked.

"Look you guys Chichi and I are having some very much needed family time so-"

"So if you don't mind would you please leave us alone," Chichi finally spoke. She tried to be polite but she was clearly frustrated.

"I see you two live together see each other every day. We come over once and suddenly we're the bad guys," said Krillan. Chichi glared at him. Luckily Yamcha pulled Krillan aside to avoid whatever may come next. "Maybe we should come back on another day. We don't want to upset Chichi."

Krillan nodded. They both took flight to the sky after waving bye to Goku leaving the two alone again.

Chichi sighed but it did not go unnoticed by Goku.

"What's wrong Chichi?"

"Nothing, it's just your friends don't acknowledge my presence and they think I see you all the time," Chichi was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, it's stupid. I almost feel bad for not letting you go with your friends."

Goku grasped Chichi shoulders firmly, looking her in the eye. "Listen Chi, I had the decision to go and I didn't. And you know why? Because this weekend belongs to us. Our time, this weekend is more important to me now than any sparring session. I like spending time with you Chi. You're my wife. You're the most important woman in the world to me. Okay I love you."

"I love you too Goku." They embraced amorously before a loud rumble was heard. Goku put his hand on the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

"Lunch time, what do you say Chichi? Want to go home and cook me some lunch."

"Anything for you, my big lug."

Hey I finished chapter 2! I don't want to keep you much longer. Please review I love those…and no flames please!


	3. Because I Love You

Happy Summer to all! SO it's been a REALLY REALLY LONG time since I last updated this story. More than a year and the reason being: a class known as AP European History. That class pretty much took over my entire life. It was really time consuming, took the whole school year up until May and since then I've been focusing on my other classes until the end of June (the end of the year) and now I am here. I hope everyone has been enjoying themselves and enough of my yabbering, on with the story.

(You might want to read the whole last chapter again...or not so just in case…)

_[Last Time]_

"What's wrong Chichi?"

"Nothing, it's just your friends don't acknowledge my presence and they think I see you all the time," Chichi was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, it's stupid. I almost feel bad for not letting you go with your friends."

Goku grasped Chichi shoulders firmly, looking her in the eye. "Listen Chi, I had the decision to go and I didn't. And you know why? Because this weekend belongs to us. Our time, this weekend is more important to me now than any sparring session. I like spending time with you Chi. You're my wife. You're the most important woman in the world to me. Okay I love you."

"I love you too Goku." They embraced amorously before a loud rumble was heard. Goku put his hand on the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

"Lunch time, what do you say Chichi? Want to go home and cook me some lunch."

"Anything for you, my big lug."

[Continuation]

"Hey dad, is mom almost ready? I'm starving," asked Gohan. Tonight they were supposed to be going out for dinner. It was Saturday evening, and because it was a vacation, Goku suggested that they should go out. He did not want her to do any more work.

"Yeah son, I'm sure she'll be in here soon," Goku stated. He wondered the same but felt something was off. Truth is, he was worried about her. Today at lunch she did not eat much. He confronted her about this but she said she was fine and that she just was not hungry. Goku had given her a look but after being told several times that she was just fine he dropped the subject. "I'll go check on her so we can get this show on the road."

* * *

Chichi stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom. She was adjusting the earrings that Goku had given her for one of their anniversaries. A smile placed itself on her lips. Goku had changed so much since they first got married. He used to be so clueless about everything. She had her doubts when they first got married whether it was the right thing to do. She practically forced him into a marriage with him. But now, Chichi truly felt that Goku loved her and she loved him. She was glad she had done it because now she had a wonderful man who had given her a beautiful son and she cherished them both.

Her thoughts though, were interrupted by a deep sense of pain going through her abdomen. Chichi grimaced. She had been feeling pain this afternoon but it was not this bad. She skipped out on a portion of lunch and this had caused Goku to worry about her. She pushed him away not because she did not want him to know but because she did not think there was anything to be worried about. The fact that the pain was growing was alarming but she decided that whatever it was could wait until tomorrow morning.

"Hey Chichi, you almost ready? Gohan and I are waiting for ya'."

Chichi spun around to face her husband. "Oh hey, yeah I'm ready." She began to walk over to him.

"You look beautiful Chichi."

Her cheeks turned slightly red as she blushed. "Thank you Goku." She pecked him on the lips. "Now let's get going. Wouldn't want to keep my two saiyans waiting now, would I?"

Goku chuckled and as she walked passed him he pulled her back around the waist.

"Goku I-"

Before she knew it she was locked into her husband's arms and they were smooching. For a minute she forgot what she was doing and where she was going. However the cursed abdominal pain hit her again and she pulled away. She was then met with her husband's gaze.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked her in a serious tone.

"I'm fine Goku. I-" She stopped when her Goku put his hand on her forehead.

"You feel a little warm Chichi. Are you-"

"Yes! Yes! I'm fine. Let's just go," She stated exasperatedly before leaving the room.

Goku, deciding he wouldn't win left the room to follow his wife. The three of them got into the car and Goku drove them out to the restaurant Chichi had suggested they go to. It was not too fancy as they could not afford much especially not with the way Goku and Gohan ate. They were seated quickly and given menus immediately.

The pain was still growing in Chichi's abdomen. It was becoming worse and worse. She hoped it would die down as the night wore on but it was just the opposite. She tried to hide her face in the menu so her family would not see every grimace.

"Everything on here looks so good Chichi. I could eat everything on the menu."

"Mhmm I'm sure you could," She voiced back fighting the pain.

"Mom are you okay?" Gohan asked worriedly.

"Gohan I'm...I'm fine."

"Good evening. My name is Allen and I'll be your server. How are you guys tonight?" A waiter showed up at the table.

"Hi there. My name is Goku and this is my son Gohan and this is my wife Chichi," Goku answered. Gohan waved and Chichi forced a smile though it was not very convincing. The waiter gave her a peculiar look.

"Shall we start out with some refre-"

A scream cut him off. Goku quickly turned to Chichi.

"Chichi!" Goku exclaimed.

"Ma'am?"

"Mom!"

"Goku...Take me...to the hos...hospital. I...I think...some...something...is wrong," Chichi stated panting and clutching her stomach. The pain was becoming unbearable and she could not keep it in any longer.

Chichi could barely register what happened after that. No sooner had the words left her mouth, she'd been lifted into the air within Goku's arms. It was often that he would look down at her she assumed to make sure she was okay. Everything after that was kind of a blur to her.

* * *

"I NEED A DOCTOR!" Goku's loud voice echoed throughout the hospital. He ran to the front desk. "Hey listen I NEED a doctor. My wife is in serious pain."

"I can take a look at her," one nurse walking by said. "I'm nurse Jenny. What seems to be the problem? Where is the pain?"

"I don't know. I think it's in her stomach given the way she's holding it."

"I see." The nurse grabbed a thermometer and brought her to a room. A few seconds later and it beeped. "102. She's got a fever, indicating she may have some kind of infection. I'll get the doctor."

"No need, I'm already here. I need to take a look at your wife. Sir, I'm going to need you and your son to leave the room."

Goku took one look at the doctor and at Chichi and then back at the doctor. "Okay."

Goku and Gohan took a seat in the waiting room. Many thoughts were rushing through his head and they were not all pleasant. _'Why didn't she tell me she wasn't okay? I should've pressed harder on the situation. I should've known something wasn't right with her. How could I have been so clueless? So stupid?'_

"Dad?"

'_I could have prevented this. Why? Why did this happen to Chichi? She's never done anything wrong. She doesn't deserve this. Darn._

"Daddy?"

Goku looked up at his son's innocent face. It looked like the dam was about to break.

"What is it son?"

"Is mom gonna...Is she gonna be okay?"

Goku honestly did not know, but he did not want to scare his son. She had to be. She was a fighter.

"Of course she will. C'mere." Goku gestured for his son to sit on his lap. Gohan gladly took advantage of the opportunity and crawled into his dad's arms. He buried his face into his father's chest and let a few tears fall from his eyes. Goku stroked the boy's hair and held his son tightly.

A couple hours passed before Goku heard anything. It was late and the hour was taking it's toll on his son. Gohan had been drifting in and out of sleep.

"Son Goku?"

Goku looked up. "That's me. How is she? Is she okay?"

"We did a CT scan on your wife and it turns out she had appendicitis. She had an emergency appendectomy to remove the appendix before it burst. You are really lucky you brought her in when you did. Any later and it would have burst for sure, which would've created even more problems." The nurse explained.

"So where is she now? Can I see her?"

"She is in recovery right now. Come right this way. She just woke up"

Goku followed the nurse with his son in his arms. Soon they arrived at a room with Chichi's name on it.

"Hey Chichi, you've got a couple visitors. Your husband and son are here to see you."

Chichi appeared to be dazed as she looked around the room.

"The effects of anesthesia should wear off pretty soon." The nurse said before she left the room.

Goku immediately sat in a chair at Chichi's side. He used one hand to hold onto Gohan and the other to stroke his wife's hair. She looked at him.

"What's happening? What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital. We were out at dinner when you had these pains. I brought you here with Gohan."

"Gohan? Is he okay? He didn't get hurt did he?"

Goku chuckled. _Same old Chichi_. "No Chichi, he's fine. You're the one who's hurt."

"Oh…" Her voice trailed off. "Why were we out at dinner? I would have cooked for you."

"We were on vacation and I wanted to give you a break."

"Oh Goku." She slapped her hand against his cheek. Goku laughed.

"Does this mean I ruined our vacation?" Chichi asked sadly.

"No No, you didn't ruin anything. This wasn't your fault."

"Oh…"

"When this is all over we're gonna go home and your gonna relax and Gohan and I will be right by your side. Does that sound okay?"

"I guess...Can I go to sleep now?"

"Of course." Goku planted a kiss on her forehead and watched her as she drifted into sleep. He sat by her side the whole night.

* * *

"Mr. Son if you could just sign these forms, Chichi will be released into your custody. And here is a list of medications to get her to minimize the pain she'll be feeling over the next couple weeks."

"Thank You." Goku turned around to look at Chichi who was beaming at him. "Ready to go?"

"Yes! I want to go home and be alone with my family." Goku smiled too.

"And you're sure you're not mad at me for ruining the vacation?"

"How could I be mad at you Chi? I told you last night this was not your fault."

"Yeah mom," Gohan who was awake at this point chimed in. "Besides we have plenty of time to have another vacation."

"Gohan's right Chich. I would love to vacation with you guys again. I love you, more than anything in the world." Goku answered.

"I love you too, Goku, more than anything in the world," Chichi said happily.

"Eww, get a room" Gohan said.

The three of them laughed. And it was so. Goku and Gohan went on to train for the androids. Chichi accepted that so long as Goku made time for her and he did. They would enjoy the two and a half years they had left before the dark day the androids would wreck havoc on the planet.

_The End_

So what'd you think. I know it's been a while. Anyway I'm gonna try to write a new story which is actually a sequel to my story Brainwashed. I have ad several requests so that is my new goal. Hopefully I can write the first chapter soon. Please review and I hope you all enjoy your summer.

~Happy Readings


End file.
